bmovie_monstersfandomcom-20200214-history
Gremlin
The main monster from the 2017 movie, Gremlin. Biography The Gremlin is a god-creature who hides inside a magic box that has a timer. Whenever the Gremlin comes out, it must kill at least one human before returning back inside the box. It was never known what would happen if the timer on box was up. The box itself cannot be destroyed and thrown away, it can only be given to a loved one. A man, named Jim Roberts, had the box for a while until the timer was almost up. The last time the Gremlin came out, it killed his wife, Lisa, and returned to the box. Not wanting to see what happens when the timer runs out, Jim gives it to his Mother since she was old. Once he gave it to her, the timer recounts again. However, Jim learns that his Mother was living with Adam Thacther, Julie Thatcher, and their two kids. Not wanting to be around, Jim runs off. During that night, the Gremlin came out of it's box and kills the old Mother, where her grandson, Henry, witnesses it. When the body was taken away, the police officer takes a picture of the box when Henry says he saw the Gremlin come out. Later, when Anna Thatcher and her boyfriend, Tyler Cook, are at the house, Adam lets Tyler take the box. But when Tyler picks up the box, the Gremlin comes out and chases after him and Anna outside. While Adam gets his wife and son upstairs, the Gremlin chases Anna and Tyler until they think they lost it. When the get back in the house, the Gremlin kills Tyler and goes back into the box. Knowing the police won't believe them, Adam hides Tyler's body in the basement and tries to figure out what to do. When Adam tries to give it back to Jim, he refuses and tells him to give to someone he loves. Adam thinks he should give it to Natalie, a woman from his job that he was having an affair with. When Julie hears this, she refuses. However, the other night, the Gremlin comes out of it's box and kills Anna. After the death of their daughter, Julie decides to let Adam give it to Natalie. But when he brings it to her house, she keeps refusing it until the Gremlin comes and kills her as well. Adam then calls Julie to take their son to a motel while he stays at their house and try to kill the Gremlin. After a restless night, the Gremlin comes out and Adam tries to kill it. However, he ends up hitting it out of the house and he chases it toward the motel where his wife and son are at. He gets there too late as the Gremlin kills Julie and goes back inside the box. With Henry being the only family he has, Adam keeps him near him while he faces off against the Gremlin. At sunrise, the Gremlin comes out and Adam manages to kill it. Thinking it's over, he hugs his son. But another Gremlin comes out of the box and tackles Adam. When it goes toward Henry, Jim arrives and shoots it. When another one comes out, it kills Jim and goes back in the box. The police arrive and see Jim's corpse, making them believe that Adam is the one responsible for the other deaths. As the police try to take Adam to their police car, the timer on the box runs out and the Gremlin comes out, but this time it starts to grow two-stories high. As the police try to fight it, Adam and Henry take a look at the box with the police officer. When the police officer takes the box, the Gremlin shrinks back to it's regular size and goes back inside the box, now cursing the police officer with it. Powers/Abilities Sharp Appendages: The Gremlins's main weapon are it's sharp appendages that it walks on. Teleportation: While in the box, it can appear anywhere to be closer to it's target. Growth: When the timer on the box counts up, the Gremlin grows into a two-story tall creature. Multiplication: Whenever the Gremlin gets killed, another one would come out of the box. Kills *'Lisa Roberts': Tackles her and kills her.(Not shown) *'Mary Roberts': Stabbed in the chest. *'Tyler Cook': Stabbed from the back of the head and through the mouth. *'Anna Thatcher': Stabbed in the stomach and cheek bitten. *'Natalie Rose': Throat slit open. *'Julie Thatcher': Gremlin cuts open neck, crawls inside toward the stomach and cuts it open from th inside. *'Jim Roberts': Both Eyes stabbed. *'Police Officer #1': Stepped on when the Gremlin was huge. *'Police Officer #2': Upper body bitten off. Category:2000s Monsters Category:Ancient Monsters Category:Super Natural Monsters